MOTIM NA PRISÃO by Crisst en Portugués
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: ONE SHOT TRADUÇÃO - Bella é a psicóloga da prisão e entre seus pacientes está o assassino Edward Cullen, por quem sente um enorme desprezo, mas algumas sessões de terapia e um motim na prisão farão com que ela mude de opinião.


**[ONE SHOT] MOTÍN EN LA PRISIÓN**

**Autora: Crisst **( http: / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1892864 / Crisst )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Crime

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Motín en la prisión **( http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5412406 / 1 / Motin_en_la_prision )

**Sinopse: **Bella é a psicóloga da prisão e entre seus pacientes está o assassino Edward Cullen, por quem sente um enorme desprezo, mas algumas sessões de terapia e um motim na prisão farão com que ela mude de opinião.

**N.****T.: **Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Crisst.

**N.T.:** Essa fic participou do _Hateful Lemonade Contest_

_

* * *

_

**MOTIM NA PRISÃO**

"Sente-se, por favor".

Outro dia mais tendo que lidar com ele, um assassino, um canalha, um arrogante. O pobre menino rico desta vez receberá o que merece, o dinheiro do papai não vai libertá-lo desta vez.

"Bem, Sr. Cullen, vamos começar nossa sessão." Eu disse enquanto observava Edward Cullen se acomodar na cadeira em frente à minha mesa e me lançar um olhar indiferente. "Está há dois meses nesta prisão por ter assassinado três pessoas, certo?"

"Sim, isso é corretíssimo." Ele respondeu colocando seus pés na minha mesa.

"Abaixe seus pés imediatamente e vamos continuar." Eu exigi e ele obedeceu me fulminando com aqueles olhos esmeralda, "Quase um mês participando das minhas sessões e, francamente, eu não acho que tenhamos avançado nada".

"Dra. Swan." Ele me interrompeu, "Todo dia é a mesma história, que eu sou um assassino, que não há avanço, blá blá blá, começa a me aborrecer".

"Desculpe-me se eu o aborreço, Sr. Cullen, eu não quero que você desperdice seu tempo comigo quando tem tantas coisas para fazer em sua cela." Eu comentei ironicamente. "Talvez fosse melhor excluí-lo do programa de reabilitação psicológica, o que você acha?" Vi um olhar de horror atravessar seu rosto. "Ambos sabemos por que você está aqui, nestas sessões comigo são subtraídos uns 20% dos anos de sua condenação, mas se eu não ganho nada em troca, a oferta será encerrada. Então, ou você me dá algum motivo para continuar as sessões, ou esteja preparado para cumprir sua pena por mais 2 anos".

Eu tinha sido um dos participantes durante todo o momento para aprovar esta proposta, mas havia casos especiais, subtrair um quinto da pena de um assassino ou um estuprador pode ser indulgente demais, eu sou uma psicóloga e acredito em segunda chance, mas há coisas que os seres humanos não podem se desfazer.

"O que você acha? Você tem algo interessante pra mim." Ele não respondeu, mas a expressão em seu rosto suavizou me dizendo que ele iria colaborar. "Entenderei como um sim." Aceitei. "Agora, Félix Benedetti, você o matou durante uma viagem a Roma, quase foram subtraídas todas as acusações por esta morte porque o mesmo era um participante do tráfico. Você sabia dessa informação?"

"Sim, eu sabia." Ele respondeu secamente.

"Como você sabia?" Eu insisti.

Ele suspirou, mexeu-se em seu assento e por um momento eu pensei que ele se levantaria e sairia, mas não o fez, ele ergueu o rosto e me encarou fixamente.

"Meus pais e eu fomos para Roma visitar alguns amigos, eu saí a noite com alguns deles, Alec e Dimitri. Eles me levaram para um lugar gerenciado por Félix Benedetti." Ele fez uma pausa, tomou um longo gole de um copo de água na minha mesa e continuou. "Bebemos muito. Eles me levaram para um quarto, me disseram que iam me dar as boas-vindas à Itália como deveria ser. No quarto havia uma... uma..." Ele não parecia capaz de falar, massageou a ponta do nariz várias vezes antes de seguir. "Havia uma menina, não tinha mais que treze ou catorze anos. Com o excesso de álcool, eu não consegui conectar as idéias do que eles pretendiam. A menina tremia, sentada na cama esperando que eu fizesse algo. Ela não falava a nossa língua, acho que era ucraniana, ou algo assim. Eu chamei Félix para dizer que tinha um problema, eu não entendia, não passava pela minha cabeça que eles quisessem que eu transasse com a menina. Félix entrou no quarto e começou a gritar com a menina. Eu lembro de ele ter perguntado 'está resistindo?', eu perguntei 'resistindo a quê?', ele me olhou surpreso e disse 'a ser sua'. Eu não pensei mais e pulei em cima dele, não me dei conta que a porta estava aberta, Félix caiu sobre o parapeito do quinto andar. A polícia chegou mais tarde e removeu as meninas." Ele finalizou.

Inferno! No meu registro faltavam muitos dados.

"Mas você não foi preso por esse crime até meses mais tarde, como você escapou?" Eu perguntei, mesmo sabendo que ele não responderia. Todos davam como certo que o prestigiado Dr. Cullen estava ajudando seu filho, mas Edward não o incriminaría. "Está bem, você não precisa responder, Sr. Cullen, por hoje terminamos".

"Ganhei a continuação do tratamento?" Ele perguntou, voltando seu rosto para o habitual egocêntrico e irônico.

"Sim, acho que hoje foi uma sessão muito produtiva." Eu admiti revisando minhas anotações e pausando o gravador.

"Estou feliz que você tenha desfrutado." Ele riu levantando-se do sofá e dando um chute na minha mesa.

"Você está enganado, Sr. Cullen, isso não é para mim, é para você, tudo o que fazemos em minhas sessões é para seu próprio beneficio." Eu o corrigi.

"Honestamente, Dra. Swan, não acredito que você possa fazer alguma coisa por mim." Ele cuspiu caminhando até a porta. "Exceto subtrair anos à minha pena." Ele abriu a porta, mas eu o parei antes de ele sair.

"Aqui entre nós, Sr. Cullen, apesar de tudo que você me disse hoje, ainda não estou certa de que você mereça." Eu disse sincera e um pouco suspeita enquanto ele ria e saía pela porta.

Eu peguei uma aspirina da gaveta e engoli com um copo de água. As sessões com esse homem me deixavam exausta, mas eu já tinha visto como lidar com ele, ele precisava de uma mão firme, como um menino de dez anos que gosta de quebrar os pratos, bem, Edward, se você quebrar um prato, terá que pagá-lo.

De todas as pessoas inscritas em minhas sessões, Edward Cullen provavelmente era um dos mais desprezíveis após James Renard. James tem sido um psicopata desde o dia em que veio ao mundo, durante seis anos esteve estuprando mulheres e matando-as depois, sua lista era interminável. Era um caso em que eu realmente lamentava não ter a pena de morte neste estado. James não podia subtrair anos da sua sentença porque era a prisão perpétua, no entanto, ele participava das minhas sessões, eu acho que só para desfrutar do temor que eu sofro por vê-lo, e o terror que são os minutos que passo em sua presença.

Mas nem tudo era ruim no programa, tinha grandes esperanças com dois dos meus pacientes: Emmett McCarthy e Jasper Withlock.

Emmett ficou órfão aos 16 anos, fugiu do orfanato e viveu na rua durante algum tempo. Por causa de seus grandes músculos conseguiu sobreviver, mas seu corpo também foi a fonte de suas aflições. Ele se viu mergulhado nas lutas ilegais por um longo tempo, seu corpo ainda possui algumas marcas delas. Se você acrescentar a isso trapaças, jogos de azar e roubo de carro, você tem uma pena de 6 anos que tinha esperança de ser reduzida, não apenas com as sessões, mas também falando por ele em sua próxima audiência de condicional.

Jasper foi abusado pelo pai desde a infância, o que o tinha feito mergulhar nas drogas na tenra idade de quinze anos. Um menino dessa idade não tem recursos financeiros para pagar por um vício como as drogas, então ele cometeu pequenos furtos na rua e em sua própria casa. Seus pais o expulsaram de casa e ele se viu obrigado a traficar para sobreviver e se abastecer. Recentemente ele se fartou e decidiu que queria sair, quando o resto dos traficantes de drogas descobriu, deixaram-no sozinho e ele foi preso sob acusação de posse e tráfico de drogas, condenado a 4 anos de prisão. Mas ele se via, não animado, mas mais feliz do que a maioria, teve dias piores, mas depois de 5 meses de reabilitação ele parecia melhorar favoravelmente, a Dra. Alice Brandon, que tratava dele na enfermaria com a administração de metadona*****, ficava satisfeita com suas conquistas e o animava todos os dias. Na verdade, as pessoas na prisão muitas vezes simplesmente não se desintoxicam, pelo contrário, com o trabalho de Jasper era ainda mais admirável.

_*__Metadona__: __é um fármaco narcótico do grupo dos opióides, utilizado principalmente no tratamento dos tóxicodependentes de heroína e outros opióides. A metadona é praticamente idêntica nas suas propriedades à morfina, agindo nos mesmos receptores e com os mesmos efeitos. Não é geralmente usada no combate à dor, exceto em países pobres ou por doentes pobres em países sem sistema nacional de saúde como os EUA, já que é muito mais barata que outros opióides. Diferenças importantes incluem maior duração de ação (24h contra 8h da morfina e menos ainda da heroína) e síndrome de abstinência física mais leve, mas mais prolongada. Além disso, o fato de não ser injetada, mas consumida via oral, evita sintomas de grande prazer súbito que ocorrem com a heroína, o que ajuda a vencer a dependência psicológica._

Mas Edward Cullen nunca me causou a menor esperança, até hoje. Talvez houvesse algo por trás do assassino, talvez suas vítimas não tenham sido escolhidas aleatoriamente, talvez tivéssemos um super-homem em nossa prisão e não estávamos conscientes disto.

Juntei minhas coisas e deixei meu escritório depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Encontrei-me com Alice ao sair.

"Olá, Alice, como foi seu dia?" Perguntei enquanto caminhávamos.

"Bem, acho que muito em breve poderemos parar de dar metadona para Jasper, a cada dia ele está melhor." Ela informou-me animada.

"Estou feliz por ele. Mas vejo que você está muito contente." Eu disse, vendo que ela quase quebrava a mandíbula de tanto sorrir.

"Estou feliz por ele, mais nada." Ela respondeu tentando parecer indiferente.

"Alice, sou sua amiga e devo adverti-la, não se envolva tanto, você sabe que nós estamos aqui para trabalhar." Eu lembrei-a.

"Sim, e eles estão aqui para compensar a sociedade e a justiça. Mas o Jazz não é como os outros." Ela parou ao ver meus olhos abertos.

"Jazz?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

"Ah, merda, Bella! Nos vemos amanhã." Ela escapou correndo para o seu carro.

Alice não podia ter um relacionamento com um paciente e, o que mais importava, um detento, ela podia meter-se em problemas.

Quase não consegui pregar os olhos a noite toda, tinha tantas coisas que circulavam na minha cabeça, Alice e "Jazz", o misterioso Edward Cullen que, finalmente, decidiu abrir-se para mim...

Abrir-se para mim, fazia tempo que os homens só se abriam para mim em uma consulta. Desde a ruptura com Jacob ninguém tinha conseguido levantar a paixão em mim, então eu deixei-a com ele, perdemos o nosso ardor, estávamos em um casamento esgotado. Eu vivia entre detentos sedentos de sexo e prazer, alguns deles atraentes, mas nenhum acendia o calor em meu corpo.

Deixei os pensamentos lascivos e voltei a concentrar-me em Edward Cullen, bem, talvez não tenha deixado inteiramente os pensamentos lascivos, mas devo dizer em minha defesa que tentei me concentrar nele e não em seu corpo esculpido moldado na prisão.

Eu precisava de mais sessões com ele, tinha finalmente conseguido um progresso e devia aproveitá-lo, o compromisso da manhã era com Emmett, mas talvez ele não se importasse que atrasássemos, amanhã eu perguntaria a Edward por que matou Tânia Denali.

Levantei-me exausta às 7 horas da manhã, tomei um banho e me vesti formalmente, como sempre, para ir trabalhar. A prisão era longe da minha casa, mas eu preferia dirigir por uma hora a ter que ver aquelas paredes frias da minha janela.

Passei pelo detector de objetos e entrei no pavilhão masculino, ia subir até meu escritório quando percebi que tinha de fazer uma rápida parada antes. Fui para a cela 47. Vi a oficial de prisão Rosalie Hale andando, ou melhor, desfilando, pelo corredor das celas. Porque isso é o que deveria fazer uma mulher com seu corpo, desfilar nas passarelas e não estar aqui vigiando presos. Segundo ela, ela preferia desfilar na frente dos porcos que já estavam na prisão do que diante dos urubus que deveriam estar.

"Olá, Emmett." Eu cumprimentei. Ele estava deitado na cama observando com luxúria a bunda de Rosalie até que reparou em mim e caiu da cama.

"Olá, Dra. Swan!" Ele disse duas oitavas mais alta que o normal. "Que surpresa! Pensei que não nos veríamos até daqui uma hora".

"Na verdade, Emmett, vim perguntar se você não se importaria de atrasarmos nosso compromisso, tenho um paciente que eu acho que precisa de mim com mais urgência do que você." Eu expliquei.

"Não tem problema, eu também tenho coisas para fazer." Ele me disse sério.

"Oh, sim?" Rosalie perguntou curiosa.

"Eu tenho que ir atrás de uma fugitiva." Ele respondeu.

"E de onde ela escapou?" Eu perguntei divertida seguindo o jogo daquele homem de 1,90cm que se comportava como um bebê.

"A agente Hale escapou dos meus sonhos." Ele respondeu lançando um olhar indecente.

Rosalie riu e caminhou até a cela de Emmett.

"A verdade, Emmett, é que minha maior fantasia é algemar alguém na cama, mas você terá que se contentar com que eu te algeme ao sair do tribunal. Desculpe, boneca." Ela sorriu e ele rachou de rir.

"Acredite em mim, senhorita Hale, se você me algemar à cama nunca poderiam me prender por resistência à autoridade." Ele respondeu.

"Que pena que isso nunca vai acontecer." Ela suspirou dramaticamente.

"Vai ser mais cedo do que você imagina, oficial." Foi a última coisa que ouvi enquanto regressava ao meu escritório e pedia que me trouxessem Edward.

Enquanto esperava meu paciente aparecer, minha porta se abriu bruscamente e lá estava o encantador, nota de sarcasmo, Edward Cullen.

"Sr. Cullen, entre e sente-se, por favor." Eu pedi a ele, revisando minhas anotações do dia anterior.

Ele afundou em sua cadeira e olhou para mim com expectativa.

"Dra. Swan, estou começando a vê-la com mais freqüência do que eu gostaria." Ele rosnou.

"Sr. Cullen, eu decidi aproveitar como se mostrou receptivo ontem e tentar a minha sorte perguntando pelo seu próximo caso, Tânia Denali." Eu disse calmamente, ele não conseguiria me deixar nervosa.

"E se eu decidir não falar hoje?" Ele perguntou com petulância.

"Talvez eu decida não assinar a sua cota de assistência no âmbito do programa e você perde o seu benefício." Eu disse categoricamente.

"Isso é extorsão." Ele me acusou.

"Não se preocupe comigo, Sr. Cullen, eu não serei presa." Eu respondi sarcasticamente, ele rosnou em seu assento, mas não se mexeu. "Bem, o que você pode me contar sobre Tânia Denali?"

"Tânia Denali era uma agente do FBI. Tânia era minha amiga desde a infância, seus pais e os meus são amigos e crescemos juntos." Ele disse olhando para suas mãos.

"Houve alguma coisa entre vocês?" Eu perguntei enquanto tomava notas.

"Ela mostrou uma preferência por mim, mas eu deixei claro que não queria nada com ela. Embora, como todas as mulheres, ela tenha sido insistente".

"É por isso que a matou? Ela foi irritante?" Eu perguntei, tentando parecer calma para que ele não se exaltasse, o que não funcionou.

"Eu não a matei!" Ele gritou com raiva.

"Bem, você não foi condenado por falta de provas, mas você é o único suspeito, estava junto com o corpo, com a arma na mão, você a conhecia e, aparentemente, ela andava obcecada com você, muitas peças se encaixam." Eu relatei olhando o arquivo.

"Eu não a matei! Jamais faria isso! Ela cuidou de mim, ela me salvou, como eu poderia machucá-la?" Eu não entendi ao que ele se referia.

"Edward, explique-se melhor, eu não te entendo." Eu pedi a ele tentando tomar nota de tudo o que ele dizia.

"Colocaram-me em uma armadilha! Eles me deram um endereço, uma chave e uma arma, me disseram que ela estava em perigo, mas ela já estava morta, tinha sido morta com essa mesma arma." Ele explicou irritado.

"Quem te colocou nessa armadilha, Edward?" Eu perguntei.

"Você quer saber? De verdade? Somente dor sairia disso e, provavelmente, ambos receberíamos um tiro." Ele disse.

Ele se levantou e sem dizer uma palavra saiu da sala batendo a porta.

Eu sabia que o próximo encontro seria o pior e mais difícil, mas eu tinha Edward onde eu queria e não desistiria agora. Saí do escritório exausta, Alice olhou para mim esperando por algo, eu sabia que tinha de dizer algo, mas agora não me lembrava.

"Você está bem?" Ela disse pegando meu braço.

"Edward Cullen começou a falar." Eu respondi.

"Sério?" Ela perguntou arregalando os olhos, surpresa.

"Amanhã vou perguntar sobre o terceiro assassinato." Eu disse enquanto a acompanhava até o carro.

"Você tem certeza, Bella?" Ela perguntou preocupada. "Você acha que está preparada?"

"Devo estar." Eu respondi antes de entrar no carro.

Nem sequer jantei esta noite, eu estava muito cansada e fui direto para a cama. Não sei se estava pronta para ouvir o que Edward me diria, mas quando você tem tantas perguntas, deve preparar-se e lidar com as respostas. Entre as dúvidas e o nervosismo, deixei-me cair nos braços de Morfeu*.

_*__Morfeu__ (palavra grega cujo significado é "aquele que forma, que molda"): é o deus grego dos sonhos. Morfeu tem a habilidade de assumir qualquer forma humana e aparecer nos sonhos das pessoas como se fosse a pessoa amada por aquele determinado indivíduo. Seu pai é o deus Hipnos, do sono. Os filhos de Hipnos, os Oneiroi, são personificações de sonhos, sendo eles Icelus, Phobetor e Phantasos. Morfeu foi mencionado no "Metamorphoses" de Ovídio como um deus vivendo numa cama feita de ébano numa escura caverna decorada como flores._

"Você está louca, você ainda quer continuar com estas sessões depois de ontem? Conseguirá que a matem." Edward gritou para mim quando entrou pela porta do escritório.

"Sente-se, Edward, por favor." Eu disse ligando o gravador e pegando o arquivo do último assassinato, mas eu não precisava dele, sabia exatamente o que dizia.

Ele caiu em sua cadeira e me olhou incrédulo. Eu devolvi o olhar penetrante e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Vamos continuar, quer você queira, ou não." Eu o alertei.

"Você quer".

"Sim." Eu aceitei. "Bem, por que você matou meu ex-marido? Por que você matou Jacob Black?" Eu perguntei sem rodeios.

Quando me divorciei de Jacob eu não o amava como deveria em um casamento, mas isso não significa que não gostava dele. Por isso eu desprezava tanto Edward Cullen e eu me recusava a acreditar que o assassinato de Jacob tenha sido um ato heróico como foi com Félix. Eu queria respostas, que me desse uma razão para deixar de odiá-lo ou desejar vê-lo morto.

"Você não quer ouvir isso, doutora." Ele me alertou.

"Sim, eu quero." Eu me opus. "É o meu trabalho".

"Dra. Swan, isto ultrapassa seu trabalho".

"Eu sou perfeitamente capaz, por favor, me diga por que você o matou, por que se você o matou, certo?" Eu perguntei na expectativa de um não sair de seus lábios.

"Sim, eu o matei." Eu já sabia, mas sonhar não custa nada.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei tentando manter a calma.

"Você realmente acha que depois de matar um chefe da escravidão branca eu ia escapar impune?" Ele me perguntou incrédulo. "Houve ataques contra mim e contra minha família. Não eram muitos que sabiam que fui eu, então eu estava relativamente seguro, além disso, minha amiga Tânia me avisava antes que pudesse me acontecer alguma coisa. Um dia ela disse que os Volturi queriam me matar, que eles tinham contratado um grupo de assassinos profissionais que se chamavam de 'os lobisomens', que eles iriam atrás de mim. Eu me escondi, mas então recebi um telefonema, eles tinham Tânia, mandaram-me uma arma e as chaves do lugar onde ela estava, mas quando cheguei lá ela já estava morta e eu segurava em minhas mãos a arma com a qual ele tinha sido assassinada".

"Isso eu já sei." Eu recordei-o. "Eu quero saber, por que ele? O que Jacob tinha a ver com tudo isso?"

"Depois que saí livre pelo assassinato de Tânia, eles voltaram para mim, me encontraram e enviaram um assassino até mim, esse homem se fazia passar por um mecânico menor, era um homem divorciado recentemente de uma psicóloga encantadora, um homem de família, quem desconfiaria dele? Eu vou te dizer quem: a pessoa de quem ele estava prestes a explodir a cabeça: EU. Era o seu marido, ou eu." Ele declarou irritado.

"Está mentindo." Eu retruquei. "Jacob não era um assassino, ele não trabalhava para nenhuma máfia, ele era um mecânico, consertava carros".

"Desde quando um mecânico ganha dinheiro para comprar um Mercedes e dar à sua noiva um anel de diamantes?" Ele perguntou. "Você e o trabalho eram uma fachada, Bella".

"Não é verdade." Eu gemi percebendo como as lágrimas caíam pelas minhas bochechas.

"Você sabe que é, e no fundo você sempre soube." Ele respondeu.

Era verdade, eu sempre soube que havia algo mais por trás de Jacob que eu não conhecia, mas eu não esperava que fosse algo assim. Eu o conheci 3 anos antes de nos casarmos, vivemos juntos durante 4 anos, eu tinha dormido ao seu lado por tanto tempo, tinha feito amor com ele. Mas não era Jacob o mecânico dedicado que trabalhava apenas para manter sua esposa, era Jacob o lobisomem, o assassino, um assassino de aluguel.

Eu estava prestes a desmaiar quando uma sirene me tirou do transe.

"Merda." Foi tudo o que Edward disse.

A sirene significava que os guardas de dentro pediam ajuda aos de fora, ou seja, estava tendo um motim. A porta do escritório foi derrubada, dois presos que eu não conhecia entraram destruindo tudo. Havia sangue em suas roupas.

"Ei, você." Eles chamaram Edward, ele virou-se para encará-los. "Você pode ir, acho que algumas pessoas estão conseguindo escapar, nós ficaremos com a doutorazinha." Meu medo era evidente em meus olhos.

"NÃO!" Edward se recusou. "Esta cadela e eu temos um assunto pendente, saiam, deixem-me a sós com ela." Ele disse pegando-me pelo pescoço, mas sem usar a força.

"Não me machuque, por favor." Eu implorei.

Os outros presos saíram da sala e voltei a ficar a sós com Edward, que me soltou imediatamente.

"Você está bem? Espero não ter te machucado." Ele disse, pegando meu braço com delicadeza.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Ob-obrigada." Eu disse, sem realmente acreditar que Edward havia me ajudado.

"Você sabe de algum lugar onde possa se esconder enquanto isso está acontecendo?" Ele me perguntou vigiando a porta.

Fiquei pensando em todos os lugares da prisão e só me ocorreu um.

"A cabine do cinema, não entrariam lá, você precisa de uma chave para entrar na sala e outra para a cabine, eu tenho as duas, mas não creio que eles se incomodariam a tanto." Eu expliquei a ele agarrando o molho de chaves na minha gaveta.

"Está bem, vamos." Ele pediu.

"Mas eu não posso sair assim, tenho que procurar Alice, ela pode estar em perigo também." Eu estava muito preocupada com minha amiga, em um motim a enfermaria seria uma das primeiras salas destruídas.

"Espere aqui, eu vou procurá-la, esconda-se." Ele me pediu enquanto saía esgueirando-se do escritório.

Eu agachei atrás do enorme armário de arquivos à espera de Edward e Alice, mas, infelizmente para minha desgraça, não foi ele quem entrou no meu escritório.

"Doutora Swan, onde você está? Preciso de ajuda psicológica, este motim pode quebrar meus bons atos, mas você deve ajudar-me." A voz de James cantarolou entrando no meu escritório.

Se este sádico me descobrisse, eu podia dar-me como fodida, ele não apenas me mataria, seria muito pior. Eu cobri minha boca para que minha respiração não fosse ouvida assim que senti minhas lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto. E então, como um pesadelo, o rosto de James apareceu diante de mim.

"Aí está você, doutora, preciso de sua ajuda." Ele sibilou pegando meu braço e me levando para fora do meu esconderijo.

Ele me colocou contra a parede segurando meus braços com tanta força que me cortava a respiração.

"Doutora Swan, ou Bella, posso chamá-la de Bella, certo?" Ele me perguntou cinicamente. "Eu te escolhi desde que a vi aqui pela primeira vez, sempre tive uma fantasia com uma psicóloga, eu estaria no divã, ela viria pra cima de mim enquanto eu falava, montaria em mim, foderíamos como loucos e quando terminássemos, eu cortaria sua garganta deixando que seu sangue me encharcasse".

"Solte-me, maldito filho da puta." Tentei gritar, mas ele segurou meus braços com apenas uma mão e com a outra agarrou meu pescoço.

"Parece que você não vai fazer a sua parte." Ele suspirou exasperado. "Tudo bem, você pediu por isso".

Ele agarrou meus cabelos e me colocou sobre a mesa, tentou rasgar minha blusa, mas eu consegui afastá-lo arranhando seu rosto. Ele tocou a ferida que sangrava e me deu um tapa que me derrubou no chão. Ele voltou a agarrar meu cabelo e me bateu contra a parede. Ele começou a subir minha saia, mas eu o impedi dando-lhe um pontapé onde mais doía. Tentei correr para a porta, mas ele me jogou na pequena mesa de vidro que se quebrou contra minhas costas.

Havia sangue por toda parte, seu ou meu, que importava? Eu mal podia me mover, ele estava prestes a conseguir o que queria, um sorriso vitorioso se formou em seu rosto. Ele se preparou para abaixar as calças, mas outra pessoa interceptou-o jogando-o contra a minha mesa.

Edward e James começaram a bater um no outro enquanto eu não podia ser mais do que uma testemunha inútil. Os dois estavam feridos, eu não sabia dizer quem estava pior. Edward jogou a prateleira de livros sobre James, que virou a tempo, caindo simplesmente ao meu lado, mas não me notou. Ele pegou um dos vidros do chão disposto a usá-lo contra Edward. O primeiro se esquivou, o segundo conseguiu acertar em seu ombro, mas depois passou a mirar em sua cabeça.

"Edward!" Eu tentei avisá-lo, mas os fatos são melhores que palavras.

Peguei um dos vidros do chão e enterrei em James no único lugar que eu alcançava sem levantar-me, seu pênis. O grito de dor foi o mais aterrorizante que eu já ouvi. James deslizou para o chão gemendo e sangrando, Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para pegar outro vidro e enterrar em seu pescoço.

Eu olhava para a cena perplexa, isso acabou de acontecer? Um homem tentou me estuprar e me matar, Edward tinha me defendido e quando ele estava em perigo eu rasguei as bolas de James e ele acaba de matá-lo...

"Bella, você pode se levantar?" Ele perguntou ao meu lado.

"Eu não tenho certeza." Eu admiti.

Ele ajudou-me, carinhosamente, a me levantar e sair do escritório.

"E Alice?" Eu perguntei percebendo que ela não estava com ele.

"Jazz e ela já foram para a cabine da sala de cinema".

"Jazz." Eu repeti pra mim mesma.

"Só falta nós dois".

"Edward, obrigada pelo que você fez por mim lá dentro. Se não fosse por você, eu..." Eu chorava com o pensamento.

"Acalme-se, estamos em paz, você me salvou rasgando sua virilidade." Eu ri um pouco e ele sorriu de volta de forma deslumbrante. "Agora vem a parte mais difícil, conseguir chegar até lá." Ele disse apertando o abraço em minha cintura para eu não cair.

Esperamos pelo momento certo para começar a correr até a sala, bem, Edward correu e levou-me carregada. Entramos silenciosamente, Edward me deixou no chão enquanto trancava a porta. Percebi que não eram só Alice e Jasper que estavam aqui, Rosalie e Emmett também, todos pareciam feridos, mas nada sério.

"Vocês estão bem?" Eu perguntei. Todos concordaram rapidamente.

"E você, o que aconteceu?" Alice me perguntou preocupada ao ver meu estado lastimável.

"James." Eu disse simplesmente. Ela olhou-me horrorizada. "Não, ele não conseguiu fazer nada, felizmente, Edward chegou a tempo".

"Vou cuidar de seus ferimentos. Ainda bem que decidi trazer um pequeno kit comigo." Alice disse pegando seus instrumentos.

"Não, cuide primeiro de Edward, ele tem uma profunda ferida no ombro, o vidro foi retirado, então deve estar sangrando muito." Eu expliquei.

"Eu pensei que você não tinha percebido." Ele comentou tirando sua camisa destroçada e revelando seu peitoral que, embora mergulhado em sangue, era um pecado.

Alice começou a cuidar de Edward enquanto eu observava a cena ao meu redor. Jasper dava voltas por toda parte, vigiando. Rosalie estava apoiada sobre Emmett, que tinha o braço em torno dela.

"Por que vocês não tentaram fugir como o resto?" Eu perguntei para Emmett e Jasper.

"Eu tinha que ajudar Alice." Jasper disse simplesmente.

"Bella, eu não tenho muito tempo aqui, talvez até mesmo me dêem a liberdade condicional em breve, de que me serviria fugir hoje e ficar a vida inteira me escondendo? Embora, é claro, com esse incidente, não creio que me darão a liberdade condicional".

"Tenha certeza de que vamos falar a seu favor." Alice assegurou a ele enquanto trabalhava.

"Você salvou uma oficial da lei." Rosalie disse.

"De verdade?" Edward perguntou espantado.

"Sim, os presos se lançaram pra cima de mim, mas ele tirou-os de cima de mim." Ela suspirou encarando-o, apoiada em seu ombro. "Obrigada, mais uma vez".

"Você não precisa me agradecer." Emmett disse, e me pareceu uma cena extremamente romântica.

"Bem, talvez eu possa te dar algo." Ela apontou, ele ouviu-a curioso. "Não tenho algemas, mas acho que podemos lidar com isso, certo? Você passa muito tempo sem nada e eu, infelizmente, também, que tal se formos para baixo?"

Eu não podia acreditar no que meus ouvidos escutavam, ela acabava de propor sexo no meio da sala.

Emmett nem pensou, pegou sua mão e desceu com ela.

Alice começou a rir quando eles saíram pela porta, eu a segui enquanto os rapazes olhavam para nós quase irritados.

"Do que vocês estão rindo?" Edward me perguntou.

"Acabou de propor sexo sem mais contemplações." Eu ri da cena novamente.

"E? Bella, se você não notou, na prisão somos privados de muitas coisas e o sexo é uma delas. A menos que você goste de um homem de dois metros e costas como um armário chamado John Rock. Então, não acho que uma situação como esta de propor sexo seja algo tão descabido." Ele explicou.

"Acho que não tínhamos pensado por esse lado." Alice admitiu enquanto cuidava das feridas em minhas costas.

Tão logo terminou, ela se levantou e pegou a mão de Jasper.

"Vamos, Jasper, há algo que eu quero mostrar a você atrás do telão." Ela disse enquanto arrastava-o para fora.

"Você não vai colocar um filme agora, não é, Alice?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Me encanta quão inocente você pode ser." Ela riu antes de sair com ele pela porta.

Fiquei sozinha com Edward, cada um sentado em um canto, encostados à parede.

"Como está sua ferida?" Eu perguntei sussurrando.

"Curará." Ele me assegurou. "E a sua?"

"Agora está doendo, mas ficarei bem." Eu respondi.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Eu estava pensando em como chegamos a esta situação, a sessão, o motim, o ataque... Mas tudo me dizia a mesma coisa, Edward não era o homem que eu pensava.

"Edward, eu quero pedir desculpas a você." Ele me olhou confuso. "Eu não tenho sido justa com você, eu acreditava em sua culpa em primeiro lugar, suponho que porque eu estava furiosa. Eu te tratei mal, não queria suas desculpas. Preferi pensar que você fosse o monstro em vez de acreditar que meu marido havia me enganado, que a única pessoa que me amava, na verdade, nunca amou." Solucei deixando cair as lágrimas contidas.

Ele se levantou e sentou ao meu lado, pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e enxugou minhas lágrimas com seus polegares.

"Independente de quem fosse Jacob, acredito que te amava sim." Ele respondeu.

"Eu era apenas uma fachada." Eu lembrei-o.

"Qualquer um pode cair em seu próprio jogo, eu caí, eu tentei ser evasivo e me aproveitar de sua oferta de redução da pena, mas sempre lembrando que devia manter meu olhar indiferente a você e, aqui estou eu, trancado em uma cabine, após lutar até a morte e apaixonado até os ossos por você." Ele confessou.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, apenas fiquei olhando para ele. Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e beijou-me, num primeiro momento foi apenas um toque, mas depois se aprofundou, sua língua tocou meu lábio pedindo permissão, que concedi sem hesitar. Nós começamos uma guerra pelo domínio em nossas bocas, minhas mãos descansando no seu pescoço deslizaram entre seu cabelo bronze, as suas estavam indecisas na minha cintura.

Deslizei meu corpo até ficar sentada com as pernas abertas sobre ele, escutei-o ofegar levemente. Juntei de novo nossos lábios enquanto passava minhas mãos sobre seu peito nu maravilhando-me com o toque. Ele afastou dos meus lábios e deslizou sua boca por todo o comprimento do meu pescoço lambendo-o, um gemido alto escapou de mim. Comecei a beijar seu peito impacientemente, mordi seu mamilo convidativo e senti-o arquear-se contra mim.

Suas mãos abandoram a timidez e com extrema decisão se livraram da minha camisa. Ele me observou minuciosamente em meu pequeno sutiã azul.

"Você é tão bonita, fazia tanto tempo que não estava com uma mulher que tinha esquecido a doçura de seus seios." Ele sussurrou contra a pele do meu pescoço.

"Então, lembre-se." Eu incitei-o livrando-me do meu sutiã.

Ele começou a massageá-los suavemente com as mãos, em seguida, deslizou sua língua do meu pescoço até meu peito direito, fez círculos com a língua rodeando-o até que seus dentes encontraram com o meu mamilo que estava ereto, deixei escapar um suspiro e joguei minha cabeça para trás apreciando a sensação. Ele mudou de peito enquanto massageava o outro que ainda estava molhado de sua saliva, e não era a única coisa que estava úmida, minha calcinha estava encharcada.

Comecei a esfregar-me contra sua virilha e ele respondeu com um gemido selvagemente provocador. Baixei minhas mãos pelo seu peito até encontrar com sua calça e uma enorme protuberância em seu interior, vá, eu não era a única que estava excitada!

Mas era normal, incluindo a prisão, as fugas, os assassinos, por quanto tempo este homem ficou sem satisfazer suas necessidades, sem ter um orgasmo? Isso eu pensava em consertar.

Eu abaixei seu zíper e fiquei cara a cara, não literalmente, com a ereção de Edward, comecei correndo meus dedos para cima e para baixo por seu membro enquanto ele deixou sua cabeça cair para trás fechando os olhos. Continuei com o meu trabalho enquanto o meu nome escapava de seus lábios. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou-me ardentemente, aproximou suas mãos da minha com intenção de baixar minha saia, mas eu o parei.

"Ainda não." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de dar uma pequena mordida.

Baixei minha cabeça para sua virilha e comecei a chupar seu pau, comecei pela ponta e fui descendo, dei uma lambida em seus testículos e continuei chupando, em seguida levei-o completamente na minha boca e comecei a tirá-lo e metê-lo enquanto com minha mão acariciava no mesmo sentido.

Edward passava as mãos pelas minhas costas nuas, ou beliscava meus mamilos, o que me fazia gemer continuamente.

A respiração ofegante de Edward ficou mais alta e eu vi como ele estava prestes a correr, ele tentou me afastar, mas eu não deixei. Senti todo o seu sêmen na minha boca, sem pensar no seu gosto, eu engoli e limpei o resto de seu pênis com a língua. Olhei para cima, Edward me olhava extasiado, um sorriso espalhado em seu rosto.

"Não é à toa que você é uma psicóloga, um tratamento como este cura qualquer coisa." Ele brincou jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

Voltei a sentar-me sobre ele com as pernas dos seus lados e aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido.

"Bem, sinto dizer, senhor Cullen, o tratamento apenas começou." Eu sussurrei.

"Isso significa que precisamos de uma outra sessão." Ele perguntou-me divertido, eu assenti sedutoramente me esfregando contra ele. "Sim, doutora, eu sinto que preciso de outra sessão desse seu remédio".

Ele voltou a acariciar meus seios, continuou descendo até minha saia, se livrou dela e logo estava observando minha calcinha azul do conjunto com o sutiã que havia desaparecido anteriormente.

"Sabe, doutora? Acho que devemos deixar alguns parâmetros definidos para este tratamento, o primeiro: um lugar mais confortável do que este chão, ainda que por hoje teremos que nos contentar com ele, segundo: sem roupas, nos fazem perder tempo, e o terceiro: que tal levarmos chocolate na próxima sessão?"

Nós dois rimos enquanto eu tirava minha calcinha, ele jogou-a no fundo da sala e eu olhei para ele confusa.

"Eu as odeio, é como abrir um presente de Natal e descobrir que há outro papel embrulhando-o, eu quero meu presente já." Ele se queixou e eu ri.

Me posicionei novamente sobre ele, Edward me pegou pela cintura enquanto me deixava cair sobre sua ereção.

"Oh, Bella!" Ele ofegou com o contato.

Para mim foi quase um êxtase imediato, Edward não tinha que sentir nenhum complexo, exceto que talvez não existisse boxer do seu tamanho.

Eu descansei minha cabeça sobre a dele enquanto rebolava sobre ele, de vez em quando nos beijávamos na boca, ou em qualquer lugar, em muitas ocasiões ele mordia meu pescoço e meu queixo, mas o melhor era quando beijava meus seios, aumentando a sensação de prazer por todo o meu corpo.

Senti que estava perto do orgasmo e ele também, comecei a mover-me mais rápido, quando nós dois estávamos prestes a gozar, Edward apertou minha bunda firmemente com uma mão e com a outra me pegou pelo pescoço para aproximar-me e me beijou apaixonadamente.

Notei seu líquido esparramar-se dentro de mim e como o meu escorria por sua virilha.

Debrucei minha testa contra a sua enquando nós dois tentávamos controlar nossas respirações encarando-nos fixamente.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse ofegante, seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso.

"E eu a ti." Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar novamente.

Nos vestimos para que quando os outros entrassem, não nos encontrassem nus e suados.

"Edward, agora que conheço toda a sua história, poderei ajudá-lo, encontraremos uma maneira para libertá-lo, um programa de proteção a testemunhas, ou não sei." Eu disse acariciando seus cabelos ainda suados pela ação.

"Não, Bella, estaremos ambos em perigo, poderiam machucá-la e isso eu sei que não poderia suportar." Ele gemeu. "A melhor coisa é que eu fique até o final da pena, então eles terão esquecido de mim".

"Mas, Edward, são dez anos." Eu disse.

"Para mim basta poder vê-la todos os dias, mesmo que seja por apenas uma hora em seu escritório." Ele disse deslizando o dedo pelo contorno dos meus lábios.

"Mas para mim, não, eu quero vê-lo a cada noite antes de dormir e a cada manhã ao acordar." Vi um gesto de dor em seu rosto. "Mas não se preocupe, encontraremos um jeito, agora que sei de tudo, não te abandonarei, você é um herói e eu estarei com você." Eu assegurei a ele dando um pequeno beijo no canto de seus lábios.

"Sabe? Sonhei muitas vezes que alguém acreditasse em mim, eu mal posso acreditar que você seja real." Ele sussurrou. "Você poderia me demonstrar?"

"Por acaso não foi suficiente a demonstração de agora pouco?" Eu perguntei brincando.

"Não me referi a isso." Ele sorriu para mim.

Ele me fez sentar no chão, abriu minhas pernas, mas não para o que eu pensava. Sentou-se entre elas e se aconchegou no meu peito, suspirando feliz.

"Deixe-me ficar assim, por favor, para sempre." Ele pediu.

"Tudo o que quiser." Eu prometi enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

Sua respiração foi relaxando até ele adormecer profundamente sobre mim. Eu estava tão perdida em meus sonhos e planos que até ver o sargento diante de mim, não percebi que a equipe da SWAT***** havia chegado.

_*__SWAT__: é um acrônimo em inglês para __**Special Weapons And Tactics **__(Armas e Táticas Especiais). __Nos Estados Unidos, SWAT é o nome mais comum para uma unidade de polícia especializada nos departamentos de polícia das grandes cidades. É uma unidade treinada para executar operações de alto risco. Isto pode incluir ataques coordenados a alvos selecionados, tais como: criminosos fortemente armados em locais abrigados, mandados de prisão de alto risco e operações de retomada de reféns localizados e desativação de artefatos exlosivos, além de atividades como escolta VIP e combate ao "inimigo interno" (terroristas infiltrados em solo americano). Os policiais da SWAT são tipicamente equipados com armamento diferenciado dos patrulheiros, incluindo submetralhadoras, carabinas, gás lacrimogêneo e granadas de mão, além de rifles para atiradores de precisão (snipers)._

"Quem é?" O sargento me perguntou olhando para Edward.

"Meu herói".

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_**N.T.: **__O que acharam dessa fic? Gostaram? Edward sempre é um herói... *suspira*_

_Deixem reviews e façam uma tradutora feliz! _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
